Together
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: AU. Kyle helps Phoebe through the birth of their twins. Thank you to FrankElza who looked this over for me.


**This is a one - shot, set as if Phoebe never miscarried her twins.**

 **Thank you to FrankElza who looked this over for me.**

* * *

Together. 

"Come on, Pheebs, " Kyle smiled, moving a strand of his ex's girlfriend's hair out of her face. "You can do it. "

Phoebe was sweating, as she clutched on to Kyle's hand. "I can't do it, Kyle. It hurts. "

"I know it does, " Kyle said.

"I'll be glad when this is over, " Said Phoebe.

"It will be soon, " Kyle soothed her as Nate finished examining her, baby number one was almost here.

"Just a few more pushes, Phoebe and then your baby will be here, "

She took a deep breath and again squeezed down on Kyle's hand.

"It's a boy, congratulations " Nate said, he wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing him over to his tired mum.

"Hello, " Phoebe whispered, the boy had inherited his fathers nose and his mums eyes. She handed him to Kyle. "Want a hold?"

"Yeah" Kyle said, taking his new son in to his arms.

Ricky was in the waiting area, her own baby in her lap, she felt for Phoebe considering a year ago, she'd been in the same situation. She turned Casey to face her. "Soon, Casey, you'll have two new cousin's to play with, isn't that nice?"

She looked up as the door to the delivery suite opened and Kyle appeared, looking dazed, but in a good way.

"We've had a boy, " He said.

"Mate, congratulations " Ricky stood up and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"I can't believe it. " All, Kyle had ever wanted in life was his own family and now he had got it.

"Get back in there before you miss the other delivery, " Ricky said.

Taking her advice, Kyle opened the door and rushed back over to Phoebe, so he didn't miss the miracle of their second child coming in to the world.

While Phoebe was resting in the hospital, it gave her friends the chance to clean the house, buy banners,

"Welcome home, Pheebs, " Ricky hugged her friend gently, knowing from experience, how sore a new mum was.

"Thanks Rick" Phoboe says, sitting down on the couch.

"I'll be next door if you need me," Ricky said, knowing how important it was for new mums to get some rest and to bond with their new baby.

Kyle lowered the baby boy, who they were still deciding on a name for him, in to the Moses basket, he sat on the couch beside his newborn son. "I'm your daddy, and I'll do anything to protect you and your sister"

As if sensing her dad was talking about her, the baby girl whimpered, Kyle picked her up and gently shushed her before laying her back down and looking up when Phoebe murmurs something, it sounds like "Kyle, shut up, I need sleep "

Kyle just laughs at her, before going back to stare again at the babies.

The girl was dressed in a pink sleeping suit, the boy dressed in blue, same colour blankets cover them.

"Have you thought of a name?" Ricky's voice makes Kyle jump a bit as she holds out a mug of coffee for him.

"Thanks" He takes a sip, before putting it down. "Sophie Braxton"

"Nicholson" Phoebe wakes from her short sleep, it's impossible to sleep with two newborns in the house. "Their last names will be Nicklson Kyle"

"How about Nicholson- Braxton " Kyle suggests, picking up his coffee cup again.

"I get to pick his name" Phoebe picks up the boy, who fidgets. Phoebe strokes his head to calm him as she looks at him, considering his name.

Phoboe shrugs her shoulders. Her and Ash had split as Ash was getting frustrated at kyle's presence at the farmhouse, phoboe had told him to deal with it but he couldn't causing him to walk out on her at 6 months. "I don't care Kyle" She looked down at the baby still in her arms.

"James" Phoebe says.

Kyle looked at her, it sounded like they had names for their little ones.

kyle answered the door, assuming it to be Ricky, he got a shock when he answered it and saw his brother and his wife standing there.

"Heath, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ricky, text us, letting us know the good news" Heath said as he clapped his brother on the back.

"Thanks. "

"Can I have a cuddle?" Bianca asked.

Phoebe nodded Bianca picked Sophie up first and held the little girl in her arms, she screwed her face up while in her aunts arms.

A few days later, when Sophie and James were a few days okd Kyle and Phoboe had a naming ceremony with Ricky and Bianca as guide mothers and Heath and Ash as guide fathers, it seemed hat even though Ash and Phoebe had split up, they could work with being friends.

After the ceremony, was over, they all headed to Angelo's to celebrate, waiters circled round, handing out glasses of champagne and platters of food. Phoboe stuck to non alcohol drinks, after all, it had only been a few days since she'd given birth.

Ricky took a picture of the happy couple, whose birth of their first children had brought them back together .

"Smile. " Ricky ordered as she caught sight of the two of them. Kyle obeyed, putting his arm around Phoebe's waist as they both smiled at the camera.

"How about we get one of you all together?" She suggested.

Kyle nodded, going to get them out of the twin buggy, they cried a bit at being disturbed. Kyle rocked them as he handed Sophie to her mum. Phoebe got Sophie in a comfortable position.

Ricky clicked away when they were all ready.

The next morning, she delivered the pictures to Kyle, who was excited to see them. The first one was the picture that Kyle had taken straight after the birth, ignoring Phoebe's protests that she looked a mess. The second one was of him, holding both babies in his arms and the third was the one took in the restaurant.

It was definitely a picture for the new Braxton family album he was planning to start. He'd had a rough upbringing, like his brothers, but he was determined that Sophie and James would never experience what he had: an absent father, and a mum who didn't care.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing this.**


End file.
